Perch of Kairos
| | | | }} The difference between Stage 2 and Stage 3 is not seen on the outside of the . Once the Statue of Kairos is summoned to reach Stage 3, Kairos will appear. Quests :Main article: Quests Quests are another way to obtain artifacts besides racing. These can be accessed if you have not obtained Kairos already. Quests cost 50,000 to enter a dragon into them. Rewards include treats, dragoncash, experience, and artifacts. Using the recommended elements will increase your chances of earning artifacts. Gallery QuestButton.png|Quest button Kairos Quest.png|Two-step filter system PerchBusy.jpg|Perch of Kairos During Quest (New) PerchDone.jpg|Perch of Kairos After Quest (New) PerchOfKairosDuringQuest.jpg|Perch of Kairos during quest (Previous) PerchOfKairosAfterQuest.jpg|Perch of Kairos after quest (Previous) DragonQuestTime.jpg|Option to use gems to speed up quest DragonCashPrizeFoundMessageCard.jpg|Prize Found Message Card (DragonCash) ExperiencePrizeFoundMessageCard.jpg|Prize Found Message Card (Experience) TreatPrizeFoundMessageCard.jpg|Prize Found Message Card (Treat) NewLegendaryFragmentPrizeFoundMessageCard.jpg|Prize Found Message Card (New Legendary Fragment) DuplicateLegendaryFragmentMessageCardNew.png|Duplicate Legendary Fragment Message Card (New) DuplicateLegendaryFragmentMessageCard.jpg|Duplicate Legendary Fragment Message Card (Previous) Choices!.png|Duplicate Legendary Fragment Message Card (Old) StageOneChronolith.jpg|Stage One (Chronolith) StageTwoTimeClaw.jpg|Stage Two (Time Claw) StageThreeStatueOfKairos.jpg|Stage Three (Statue of Kairos) StageOneChronolithIncomplete.jpg|Stage One Incomplete (Chronolith) StageTwoTimeClawLocked.jpg|Stage Two Locked (Time Claw) StageThreeStatueOfKairosLocked.jpg|Stage Three Locked (Statue of Kairos) StageLockedMessageCard.jpg|Stage Locked Message Card QuestForKairosInGameNotification.png|Quest for Kairos In-Game Notification Notes *The was released on October 17, 2012, along with Kairos. *The is the first habitat that does not generate dragoncash or gems. *Upon purchasing the from the "Habitats" section from the market, artifacts must be assembled to enable summoning Kairos. There are three ways to acquire the artifacts: **You can send your dragons on quests, which require the user to send a dragon on a quest to collect rewards including dragoncash, treats, experience, and artifacts. ***Quests are completed in different time frames, unlike the Colosseum which has a standard time frame of 24 hours. ***The recommended elements can be seen in the dragon select screen on the top corners before entering a quest. ***Quests conclude with a box that says "(Dragon Name) has found (Prize Found)". ***Quests take between 2 hours and 24 hours to complete, although they can be sped up with gems. **You can receive fragments from Dragon Track racing. **You can purchase fragments with gems. *The does not count in the maximum habitat count, although some users experienced an issue where they were unable to purchase it if they were already at the maximum number of habitats. Selling a habitat allows the to be purchased, and subsequently the original habitat can be re-purchased. *The represents the first time the game requires players to obtain a habitat before the dragon can be created. *DragonVale on Android-devices received the on December 6, 2012. *On April 29, 2013, the and the "Enter" icon received its own unique sound upon clicking it. *On June 27, 2013, a new two-step filter system for sorting dragons by elements was added. *On September 23, 2014, the changed in appearance. *On April 8, 2015, the got a countdown timer upon zooming in while a quest while active, to find out when their dragons will be completed with their quest. *On March 4, 2016, the was decorated with balloons to celebrate Kairos birthday. Category:Habitats